The Inuyasha x Kagome Picture Chllange
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Every picture has a thousand stories and I can take any picture and write one of the many stories it tells wit Inuyasha and Kagome in it. Rules and how you would send picture to write a story about will be in this with a story of a picture I pick Inuyasha and Kagome only NO Kikyo and soon to be LEMONS BLUE ROZE


DRICETION TO WHERE U SEND ME PIC TO WRITE STORY WITH AND RULES AT BOTTOM, CREDIT TO PIC ALSO AT BOTTOM AND WHERE YOU CAN FIND IT.

The sun rays of dawn came through Kagome window waking her up. She slowly open her eyes to see the sun, once her eyes adjusted to the ray of sun in her eyes, she then notice something warm wrap around her. She soon realize it was a person, and then she also notice that she and whoever was holding her from behind were nude, Kagome search through her mind to see if she could remember what the hell happen. Then just like a dam breaking as memories of last night came rushing into her mind. She remember Inuyasha coming in just after they had a fight-as usual- one thing led to another and then Inuyasha confess his love to her and she had return it and became his mate. It was a wonderful night indeed, something that Kagome would never forget, even if Inuyasha left her and she found a new lover (Which was very least likely) she would still remember this night lovingly. Kagome turn her head as far as she could since Inuyasha had a death grip on her and look to see his peaceful face as he slept, Kagome smiled as she then manage to turn completely around now. Kagome smile as she just look at Inuyasha, stroking his silver white mane as he slept, but she stop as her neck began to strain. More in likely because of the fact she slept on Inuyasha arm. It wasn't bad and his arm had great strong muscles, but she still wanted to have something soft as well to sleep on. Kagome look for her pillow, only to find it under Inuyasha head, Kagome sigh as she reached out to get it. But she was then stop as Inuyasha open his beautiful golden eyes and grab her hand lightly as he then push her down and straddle her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said surprise but then smiled as he then nuzzled his head in between her neck joint right were her mate mark was.

"Good morning Kagome," He whispered as he slightly kiss her neck making her moan slightly.

"Morning Inuyasha" Kagome said as her hand went up and began to pet his cute dog like ears. Inuyasha move his head up a little to lean into her hand as she continues to pet them. Kagome smirk slightly as her other hand went to the other to move towards the pillow. "You know I love you right, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in his ear, Inuyasha smile as she continue to pet his ears. Kagome was so close to her nice warm soft pillow, just an inch closer until Inuyasha bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Even enough to give me your pillow?" With that said, Inuyasha then snatch then pillow, got off of Kagome and laid on his stomach to opposite of her as he hog the entire pillow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled playfully as she tried to grab the pillow, but soon found it futile as he had an Irion grip on it. Inuyasha close his eyes as he pretended to sleep, Kagome did a little pout, really want a pillow to sleep on. Then she saw how surprisingly soft Inuyasha back look, she scooted down the bed a little and rested her head on his mid back feeling had surprising soft and warn it felt. Kagome smile as she began to snuggle her head deeper into Inuyasha back closing her eyes trying to get some sleep. Kagome, however could not help but open a eye to see Inuyasha sleeping with that same sweet expression on his face making her blush slightly.

(That is where the picture would fit in) ^

Kagome then close her eye and feel asleep, they slept another peaceful hour as the sun began to rise higher, but then Inuyasha ears caught something. Inuyasha was to tired however and just simply ignored it, but then Kagome could hear the front door being open. Now both were waking up from their sleep as they herd someone come up the stairs, they then began to panic as the person going up the stairs yelled:

"Sis, we're home!" He was now up the stair and began to open the door.

"Crap," They both muttered as the door open to see Souta before them…..

WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE STORY. THIS PICTURE BELONGS TO Soyo-Kaze-Studio AT art/PillowFight-65865780.

MUST READ THIS:

WHAT THIS FAN FIC IS A CHALLENGE IN WHICH I CAN TAKE ANY PICTURE YOU HAVE OF ANY CHARATER PARINGS I LISTEN AS PART OF MY RULES IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THE WAY YOU SEND IT TO ME IS FIRST YOU GO TO GOOGLE (or any websit) AND LOOK UP PIC CLICK IT TO MAKE IT BIG, THEN CLICK IT AGAIN SO YOU WILL GO TO WEBSIT WHERE PIC WAS MADE AT. THEN ONCE THERE GO TO WHERE YOU WOULD LOOK UP PASIFIC WEBSIT WITH .COM OR .ORG AND COPY WHAT IS IN THE SEARCH INGION. THEN GO BACK TO FANFICTION WESITE ON MY STORY YOU ARE ON NOW. GO TO WHERE YOU WOULD WRITE NOTES TO ME AND PASTE WHAT YOU COPY IN THE SEARCH INGION THERE (the white box's where you type words at the bottom). THEN I WILL GET IT AND MAKE A STORY FROM IT NO MATTER WHAT, RULES TO THIS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND ALSO CREDIT ISSUE AND SUCH. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND HOPE YOU LOVE STORY.

I WILL WRITE ANY RATING FROM K-M INCLUDING LEMONS, BUT THERE ARE A FEW RULES.

COUPLES MUST BE INUYASHA AND KAGOME NOT BUTS

IF YOU OWN PIC AND DO NOT APPERIATE ME DOING THIS, SIMPLY CONTACT ME THROUGH WHITE BOX'S AND I WILL GET RID OF IT.

MUST SEND ME WEBSITE OR WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT.

NO BREKING MY RULES

AND NO 'MUST CHOSE BETWEEN KYKIO OR INUYASHA' PICS DO NOT DO THOSE

AND FINALLY CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO PERSON WHO MADE PIC, PROMISE.

OTHER THAN THAT, GO NUTS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
